


Married?! Sherlock?!

by schrijverr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, John Watson in Afghanistan, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: John and Sherlock were already married before he got send to Afghanistan.He comes back and surprises Sherlock at a crime scene and with that surprises anyone who knows Sherlock.Cause Sherlock can't be married, right?





	1. Meeting

Lestrade was watching Sherlock as he was examining a body. It was a murder, supposedly a hit and run, but strange marks on the body had blocked out that theory. That was why Sherlock was here. Soon, he stood up and started spouting deductions and insults of why no one had noticed this obvious very small not noticeable detail, but he cut himself of as he looked to someone at the other side of the police tape. 

Lestrade turned his head and took in the newcomer. It wasn’t unusual for bystanders to try and see what was going on, but this man was wearing fatigues and had a cane with him. He had sand-blond hair and had an obvious military built, yet his face was split open in a warm and cheeky grin. The man said: “Hey, long time no see. I was wondering when you would notice me. Don’t worry only been here for a few seconds. I wanted to announce myself, but you know I love to watch you be brilliant.”

Lestrade frowned and looked at Sherlock. The man in question had his mouth agape and his eyes wide, then he was sprinting. He rolled under the police tape to save time and hugged the figure close. Then he chocked out: “John.”  
The figure, now named John, smiled and said: “Yep, that would be my name.”  
Sherlock leaned back a bit to cup Johns cheeks in his hands. “I thought, I thought you wouldn’t be back for another two months. What happened?” he said.

John grimaced and said: “Got shot. No, no, nothing serious, well I was out for a while, but I’m fine and honorably discharged. Oh, and I have a limp, but I guess the cane kind of gave that away.”  
Sherlock hugged him closer and said: “Your limp is psychosomatic. It’ll blow over, thank God. Will your arm heal?”  
“It’ll be usable, but I can’t return and I will never preform surgery again.”  
“Oh, John.” Sherlock said and he hugged the man tight.

Lestrade eyebrows shot to his hairline and he was about to ask who the man was Sherlock seemed to care so much about which was a strange sight and occurrence, but Donovan was first. She said: “Who are you and what are you hugging the freak for?”  
Sherlock flinched and the nice and loving smile was wiped of Johns face. Lestrade berated Donovan saying: “Don’t be rude, Donovan. He’s never done anything to you. Professionalism, please.”

John untangled himself from Sherlock and limped over to Donovan. He should be looking harmless, but his expression and the way he held himself made him appear big and threatening. When he stood in from of her he spat out: “Part of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, army doctor, Captain John Watson-Holmes. Don’t talk to my husband like that.” And then he punched a shocked Donovan in the face.

Lestrade was too shocked to do anything to stop John from limping back. The only thing he could manage was: “You’re married?”  
That made John chuckle and he said: “You must be DI Lestrade, pleased to meet you. And yes, we’re married. Guess Sherl, never told you. I heard a lot about you.”  
Dazed Lestrade shook his hand. Then he shook himself out of it and said: “Sorry, just this is weird, no offense. It’s actually more unexpected and sudden than weird. Just collecting myself for a bit. Sorry for Donovan by the way.”  
John chuckled. “No offense taken and apology accepted. I now see why Sherl says you’re not the dumbest person in the MET.”  
“He said that?” Lestrade asked, interest piqued.  
The man laughed even more. “Yeah, he not as much as a sociopath as he likes to claim. You did a lot for him, so thank you.”

Sherlock found this a good moment to interject: “As pleasant as this has been, we must be going. I have not seen my husband in three years and I see John getting caught up in social niceties he does not want to take part in for the moment. You’ll have later to discuss all this, but now we’re going.”  
Lestrade blushed and mentally kicked himself. Of course they didn’t want to be there. He quickly apologized and made Sherlock promise to send his findings in the next 24 hours. Then he watched Sherlock drag his husband, that still sounded strange, away.

When they were out of sight he realized something and started laughing. One of his man cam up to him and asked him what was wrong, between his hiccups he managed one word: “Sherl.”  
Then he fell apart again. In the background Donovan was trying to stop a bleeding nose. She decided that taunting the freak wouldn’t be worth it anymore, but she would get her revenge.

In the cab John was leaning against a warm chest and he sighed to himself. He was home, he was safe. Later, later he would get to know Sherls friends, well, acquaintances, but right now he was going to enjoy every moment with his husband. God, he had missed this.


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg comes to the Sherlock/John household to retrieve the stuff from the case and gets to know John a bit better

Lestrade and John met again when Lestrade went over to collect the last parts of the case that were still at the detectives house. He had put it off for as long as he could to give the newly reunited couple some privacy and alone time, but he really couldn’t put it off any longer. So, with a deep breath he knocked on the door of 221B. 

The door was opened by John, who had lost the cane. Of course Sherlock had been right about it being psychosomatic. The doctor smiled at him and asked: “What can I do for you?”  
“I still have to collect some stuff from the investigation. Sorry, but I really need everything today.” Lestrade answered.  
“Oh, no problem at all. Come inside. I was just having a cuppa, you want one? Here sit down. I’ll get Sherl.” he said, gesturing at the sofa.  
Then he walked to the bedroom door and said: “Sherl, we have company, come out.”

After that he got two cuppas and sat down in the chair no one was allowed to sit in (that made sense now) and handed Lestrade one of the cups. He made himself comfortable, took a sip and said: “You probably have some questions about me and Sherl, at least, judging by how surprised you were when you found out. It’s OK, you can ask.”  
“Uhm, how long have you been married?” Lestrade asked uncomfortably, he desperately wanted answers, but he didn’t want to intrude.  
John smiled and said: “Three and a half years now. We met in high school and got married half a year before I was shipped of to Afghanistan. Ah, there you are.”

Sherlock had just entered the room dressed in Pj's and his dressing gown. He huffed when he saw Lestrade and whined: “What’s he doing here?”  
“Oh, I, uhm, came for the last pieces from the case. I need to hand everything in today.” Lestrade said.  
“Well, you can come back later. Goodbye.” Sherlock stated.  
“Sherlock.” John said sternly, for the first time saying his whole name.  
“Joooohn, please, he can come back another time. I just got you back. I don’t want him here.” he whined.  
“Don’t make me bust out the middle names. Come on, the sooner you do this the sooner you can kick him out. Until then your friend can ask and stay. Chop, chop.” John said and Sherlock, Sherlock started to move, grumbling to himself.

Lestrade had big eyes as he looked at Sherlock listen to someone. “Does he always listen to you?” he asked with wonder.  
John giggled and answered: “Yeah, I take it he doesn’t listen to you all that much.”  
“No, not really.” Lestrade admitted.  
“It’s OK. He listens to no one else, you’re no alone. Besides from now on you’ll have me to make him listen. Here’s my number, if he’s being a twat just call me.” John handed him a note.  
Lestrade gave him a thankful look and accepted the note. 

“So, in high school you say. How was he like back then? How did you became an item? If I don’t intrude.”  
John laughed some more, he really was a happy person, a stark contrast with his counterpart. “He was as annoying as he is now. I should have hated him, but as he deduced my parents unhappy marriage and my longing to just talk to someone who wouldn’t pity me, I couldn’t help, but fall a little bit in love. From that day on I sat by the weirdo of the school. We became friends and he started telling me about how he solved cases in the paper, but the police wouldn’t listen to him, because they thought he was an immature prick of a child.   
I agreed, but he would help. So, he would tell me how he’d done it and I would write it down nicely and we would send it tot the police as an anonymous tip. It was great fun and then we went to college and lived together and finally I pulled my head out of my arse and confessed. We dated and it was great, but I signed up for the army and Sherl thought I would forget about him and leave him. So, I proposed and long story short here I am back into his arms and honestly I couldn’t be happier.”

“That is very sweet. You guys are really made for each other.” Lestrade said. “How did I never notice he had someone like you.”  
“Probably, because you are dumb. My ring was on a chain around my neck so I didn’t lose it. You saw me fiddle with it when I was thinking, but you never asked about it and your mind never jumped to married as you though that improbable. Now, here is your stuff. Leave my house.” Sherlock said dropping a box with stuff on Lestrades lap.

Then he bristly walked off to the bedroom. John gave Lestrade a sympathetic smile and stood up to see him out. “It was nice getting to know you. Although I never got a first name. Sherl can’t seem to remember.” John said while sticking out a hand.  
“Greg, nice to get to know you as well. If you’d ever like to get a pint, maybe talk about how Sherlock has been without you or just life. You’re welcome to grab one with me.” Lestrade said.  
“Well, Greg, I’d love to.” 

A yell came from the bedroom, “It seems like my husband call for me. Have a good day. Oh, and if you have a case, don’t withhold yourself from coming because of me. He’s hiding it now, but he’s becoming bored and antsy. A case will be good.”  
‘Yes, you too and I will take you up on that, thank you.’

And then the door was closed and Lestrade was by himself. John was an intriguing man and obviously good for Sherlock. God, what was he happy that he didn’t have to deal wit Sherlock alone anymore. Then he looked at the box in his hands and sighed. Lets get this paperwork done.


End file.
